Tears On My Pillow
by SilverHeart09
Summary: Pepper comforts Tony. Fluff, basically. Please review!


_This was an idea I had while getting soaked to the skin (yes, it really does always rain in Britain) this afternoon._

_However… I also have a feeling that its been done before…_

_If it _has _been done before then the credit clearly goes to that person and I'm very sorry for stealing their idea. Scenes are also inspired by James Bond in Casino Royal._

_Disclaimer- If I owned Iron Man and James Bond I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I?_

_Please review!_

The first time it happened, Pepper thought nothing of it. It wasn't very obvious, just a few drops of water on a piece of paper. Putting it down to spilled water, Pepper gently dried the paper with a towel and let it leave her mind.

The second time it happened, it was in the form of a soggy tissue left on top of Tony Stark's $100,000 coffee table. This time, Pepper wasn't sure what to think. She considered consulting JARVIS but decided it wasn't her business and simply cleaned away the tissue.

The third time it happened she was watching Tony through the glass door that separated their offices. He was turned away from her, his back to the door, looking at his computer screen. His shoulders were shaking. Pepper couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying and, since she'd never actually seen him cry, ever, she decided he was laughing at something on his computer screen, a rude email probably.

The fourth time there could be no doubting he was crying. She came into his workshop with some forms for him to sign and he was sat on the sofa, head in his hands, shoulders shaking, a tissue held between his fingers. Pepper put the forms down and sat next to him, gently stroking his back until he cried himself to sleep. Then she covered him with a blanket and went upstairs.

The next time wasn't for 3 weeks later. Tony still went out fighting crime in a gold-titanium suit and Pepper was still waiting with bandages and aspirin when he got back.

The fifth time was at 2 in the morning. Pepper was asleep when JARVIS phoned informing her that Mr Stark was in trouble and required assistance. Pepper sprang out of bed and sped off in the Audi which had been a Christmas present from Tony Stark.

The mansion was in darkness when Pepper arrived, only a few lights illuminated the room. The first thing Pepper noticed was the blood pools leading up to the stairs. They weren't very large, just small drops on the ground. Pepper ran up the stairs, the pools led into Tony's bedroom and across the carpet into the ensuite bathroom.

Hesitantly, Pepper stepped into the bathroom and looked around for him.

Tony Stark was sat in the bottom of the shower, arms wrapped round himself in only his boxers. He was shaking violently and staring into space while the water running from the shower head turned red when it hit him and swirled away down the drain, he was also going a worryingly shade of blue. The shower was huge, easily big enough for 5 people and Tony seemed very small sat on the bottom.

Pepper pulled off her sweater and jogging bottoms that she'd hastily pulled on over her short-and-vest-top pyjama combo. She kicked off her shoes and stepped into the shower with Tony.

The water was freezing. Pepper quickly adjusted the temperature so hot water now poured down. She sat down next to Tony and wrapped her arms around him, careful to mind the scratches and nicks that covered his skin. Tony leaned into her, still shaking, clutching the thin material of her vest top between his fingers.

Pepper ran her fingers through his hair. It was full of dirt, sweat and grime.

Pepper turned round and brought Tony with her so he was sat in front of her. Reaching up into the small tray that was attached to the water pipe she grasped the shampoo bottle and pulled it down, squirting a little into her hands and massaging it into Tony's hair.

Tony leaned back and closed his eyes as she rubbed it into his scalp, lathering it up in her fingers before allowing the hot water to wash it away.

She did this again and then turned the shower off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Tony, helping him to his feet and supporting him as the two stumbled into Tony's bedroom.

Pepper eased him down onto his bed and threw a baggy t-shirt and warm pyjama bottoms at him as she went back into the bathroom.

Pepper stripped off her vest top and shorts and pulled her sweater and jogging bottoms back on.

When she stepped back into Tony's room she was pleased to find that he'd pulled the clothes on and was now curled up in a ball on his vast bed.

Pepper curled up next to him and pulled the comforter over them, holding Tony tightly in her arms.

'Tell me what the matter is,' she said softly.

Tony didn't reply straight away, and for a moment Pepper thought that he'd already fallen asleep before she heard him whisper: 'My mums gone, my dads gone, Obadiah betrayed me, the person I talk to the most is an AI. I have _no-one, _Pepper.'

Pepper gently kissed his forehead and held one of his hands.

'You have me, Tony Stark.'


End file.
